Vampire diaries: Augustine Nightmare
by Vampire dragongirl2004XD
Summary: Damon wakes up back in his little vampire jail from 1953 but this time things are different there in the new century.
1. Augustine Nightmare

**This story is about Damon and his vampire dragon pet Lizzy and they are somehow in Augustine again**

**ENJOY. ;D**

_Chap.1_

When Damon woke up he noticed he was in a very familiar place noticing Lizzy was still knocked out and lying on the floor almost dead looking, he crept over cuddling the unconsious dragon in his arms and he brought her over to the corner he was in. Soon enough Lizzy had finally woken up from vervain inspecting her surroundings the dragon instantly super-sped all over the whole cell going nuts.

Damon was able to catch the dragon in the act from running everywhere and tried to comfort Lizzy by hugging her tightly.

"Don't worry we'll get out of here I promise." Damon cooed to his pet dragon who was still insanely scared of the place they were trapped in **forever** now just like they were last time in '53'.

Soon enough they heard footsteps approaching the cell they were in and sure enough it was Maxfield.

"Hello guys how d'you like your cell? Don't worry you guys won't have to worry about paying to stay in the cell." Maxfield teased the two captives who were in the corner scared and silent with fear.

"Get over here so I can put you guys to use. Maxfield said ordering them to come over to the cell door.

"...Nah." Damon peeped.

"Alright then." Maxfield said to himself. Lizzy and Damon thought he would shoot a vervain dart but he pulled a leaver on the wall outside that seperated the cell from the one beside them.

"What's that?" Damon asked confused by the new object on the wall outside his cell.

"Atomized vervain installation." Maxfield said pleased that the new installation was working on them both watching as Damon and his dragon Lizzy both slowly passed out from the vervain.

Once they had passed out Maxfield went into the cell and carried the heavy weighted vampire over his back struggling.

"How much does this guy even eat?" He thought to himself trying not to drop his heavy captive. Before he could even make it towards the table he collapsed with Damon's body on top of him, he was being crushed.

"GET YOUR FAT BODY OFF MEE!!!" Maxfield yelled with anger at the unconsious body that was on top of him flattening the poor docter to the ground from all the heavy muscle mass.

Maxfield finally managed to crawl out in prone from underneath Damon's body and picked him up again, tripping over a cord on the floor he lost his balance and fell to his face with the body on him.

"I HATE YOU!! IDIOT VAMPIRE!! BLOOD EATING MOTHERFU-..." Maxfield just layed there under Damon while cursing the crap out of him for at least ten minutes long and finally he managed to set Damon on the table but it slanted from his captives weight.

"OH COME...ONNN!!!" Maxfield yelled annoyed that this wasn't even working out for him, he had to lift the other side of the table and lock it in place so it was even. Then Maxfield lifted the vampire onto the table and put the straps on his captive.

Around the stomach, wrists, knees and ankles Damon was tightly bound to the table making it impossible to escape.

"Now for that retched dragon pet." Maxfield said in disgust that the creature would actually listen to a monster so horrible as a vampire. He soon got a look at the cage but the dragon wasn't there.

"WHAT?!" Maxfield thought in fear of not knowing were Lizzy was. He suddenly heard something in the lab room and rushed over there to find Lizzy giving little nibbles at the straps trying to break them.

Maxfield noticed that Damon was awake trying to wiggle out of everything. Maxfield had a syringe of vervain and ran over and jammed the vervain into the dragon with it and sure enough Lizzy fainted and fell off the table and to the ground.

"SHIT!" Damon thought with anger as he watched his pet fall to the floor. Damon looked up at Maxfield with anger trying to mask his fear.

"Oops..." Maxfield said after Lizzy fell to the floor, he then wheeled over a tray of tools and then he put gloves on, getting a cage and putting Lizzy inside it and hooking it onto a chain hanging from the ceiling.

"There we go little guy." He said after setting the cage in place.

"Now for the fun stuff." Maxfield said looking at Damon with excitement while grabbing a laser pointer.

"pfft..what will that do?" Damon asked with a snarky laugh at the object.

"A lot." Maxfield said while widening Damon's eyelids open so he couldn't shut his eyes closed.

"What the hell?" Damon said as Maxfield turned the laser pointer into his eyes, he tried tightening his eyes closed but he couldn't do it cuz' Maxfield was pulling Damon's eyelids back open wide and kept on shining the laser into his captives eyes.

"Stop...it...already..nngghhh.." Damon struggled trying to keep the laser from shining into his bright blue eyes.

"I'd rather not do that." Maxfield teased as he put the laser down and picked up a scalpel.

"AACCKKK!!!" Damon freaked out worried about the pain he was about to feel.

"Now for some physical fun." Maxfield teased as he slightly pulled up his captives shirt and poked his two fingers into Damon's side.

"Ahaha." Damon giggled at the sensation.

"Huh?" Maxfield thought and poked Damon in the stomach causing the vampire to flinch at the feeling.

"Stop that." Damon snapped.

"It seems 21051 is sensitive to certain touch in other words a weakness to being tickled." Maxfield spoke into the black recording device.

"I'm not ticklish, you idiot. I'm a vampire." Damon snapped.

"Yes, which means everything is heightened like your sensitivity to touch." Maxfield corrected the vampire as he lightly dragged his fingers across the vampires hipbone causing the creature to slightly squirm.

"Stop it!" Damon demanded annoyed.

"Damon. Your ticklish." Maxfield explained.

"No I'm NOT!" Damon yelled.

"Oh really?" Maxfield asked crossing his arms but suddenly bent low tickling Damon's stomach causing the vampire to laugh.

"Ahahahahaa stop this right now!" Damon laughed squirming from side to side trying to escape Maxfield's tickly touch.

"Ok, ok I admit it. I-I hee am ticklish. Haha." Damon giggled softly and suddenly Maxfield stopped continuing with his expirement.

"No p-please don't cut me open! please!" Damon begged trying to squirm away from Maxfield trying to slit him open.

"Stop that." Maxfield demanded trying to stop Damon from moving around.

"Hold still." Maxfield said frustratedly until something banged into the back of his head.

"OW!!" Dr. Maxfield yelped in pain falling onto the vampire strapped to the gurney.

"Get off me you idiot!" Damon snapped at the docter laying on his chest.

"Huh?" Damon looked up to see that Lizzy swung the cage into the back of Maxfield's head, fully concious.

"Damn dragon!" Maxfield yelled angrily rubbing the back of his head frowning at the evil little dragon who was smiling happily at the damage she did to the docter.

"Heh, heh. Good girl Lizzy." Damon praised the little dragon growling at Maxfield.

Maxfield then took the cage off from the chain hanging and then put the caged dragon on the floor then continued to experiment on Damon.


	2. Expirement 21051

"I think I'm going to do something very painful with you." Wes said and he put special duct tape over Damon's mouth, then he got out a large hooked scalpel which scared Damon when it got closer to his chest.

He started to shake the table by rapidly twisting side to side trying hard to avoid the scalpel from cutting him.

He screamed loudly as the steel metalic blade carved through his skin, cutting down his stomach in a straight line almost tracing his muscle line that went down his stomach that ended at his bellybutton.

"There we go...and just gotta do this first." Maxfield croaked in a low deep voice, focusing as he ripped Damon's skin apart even wider so his insides were exposed which caused curdling, pained screams as he arched his back in extreme pain.

"MMMMMMM!!!!! MMMMM-HMMMM!!!!!" Damon could do nothing but thrash, scream and pull angrily at his restraints as the docter was pulling out his intestines. Damon was in tears of pain.

"Aw, are you crying? Did I made a grown vampire cry? Hahaha...this is fun." Wes said like a sick maniac as he picked up a knife and began slicing through Damon's intestines careless about the pain he was causing his patient.

"MMMMMMMM!!!! MMMMM-HMMMM!!!" Damon cried out as he felt his intestines sliced apart, then, they were soon put back inside him and his spleen was next.

Wes carved out Damon's spleen and began studying it and after 10 minutes of his research he put it back. Damon cried looking at his body, able to see inside of him, even able to see his fast pumping heart. He felt sick seeing his insides.

Wes finally let Damon heal then he ripped the tape off Damon's lips which wasn't as painful as everything else, but still painful.

"Now all I need to do is take at least 10 pints of your blood." Maxfield said as he got everything to draw blood from Damon.

"What? No w-wait! That could kill me! No, NO PLEASE STOP!!! PLEEAAAASE NOOO!! DON'T DO THISSSS!!!" Damon screamed trying to escape but couldn't.

Damon watched in horror as Wes jabbed the needle through his skin and soon enough blood was seen flowing throughout the tube coming from Damon.

Maxfield then taped the needle down so it wouldn't come out and he left for a while...and had Lizzy with him. To Damon this seemed like forever, an eternity.

"How long is he gonna be? If he doesn't come back and stop the needle from drawing my blood I might die by the time he comes back!" Damon thought fearfully as he squirmed uselessly to escape.

As hours passed by Damon became weaker and weaker from his blood loss, but then he suddenly saw Elena coming downstairs which excited him with hope and tried calling her over.

"Eh-Elena...h-help...me...out of here."

"D-Damon? What's going on, what happened to you?" She asked panicking.

"I'll explain...later, just help me."

"Uh-ok, just tell me what to do."

"G-get...the needle out...of my arm. It's taking my blood...the docter who did this was planning on drawing 10 pints of my blood..."

"Ok I'll take it out, there it's out...and 10 pints?! That could kill you!"

"I know...that's why I'm s-so weak..."

"Well we better get you the hell out of here then, come on." Elena said struggling as she tried to unstrap Damon from the table.

"Can you walk?"

"I d-don't know." Damon said as he got up and collapsed taking the table down with him which made a loud crash.

"Shhh...Damon, be quiet someone could hear us. Elena said as she helped Damon walk upstairs, Damon kept on limping and limping and collapsed once they made they're way upstairs.


End file.
